paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A New Perspective Chapter 4: The Camping Trip
It was a couple hours after the gang explained what had happened to Ryder’s sudden transformation into a dog, the pups were a little worried about him, but he assured them he was fine. Ryder-That should do it! Ryder said as he set his new hovercraft in the spot of his ATV Chase-But, how are you going to get to it? I mean you can’t go down the pole. Ryder-One step ahead of you Chase. I’ve got the elevator able to come down to this level. I did that just in case I got hurt and couldn’t go down the pole…although…I’ve never imagined I’d use it for something like this. Chase-Hehehe, none of us would. Anyway, what do you want to do? Ryder-Well, we may as well inspect the vehicles. Let’s get everypup rounded up…oh um, I mean everyone. Sorry, I guess that slipped out. Chase looked at him a tad bit worried, it was unlike him to make that kind of mistake. Chase-You sure you’re okay? Ryder-Yeah, I’m okay…guess my mind is getting more into the mindset of a dog. Chase-It’s okay, we’re all right here beside you. Ryder-Thanks Chase, it’s good to know I’ve got such good friends in my time of need. Now, like I was saying. Let’s get everybody rounded up! Chase-You got it Ryder, sir! With that Chase left and gathered up each of the pups Skye-So, how’s he doing? Chase-He’s in pretty high spirits, guess he’s finally getting used to it. Marshall-That’s a relief… Chase-No kidding…he worried me for a little bit. Rocky-He worried all of us. Chase-Yeah, anyway. That’s not why I’m here, he asked me to get you guys. Skye-Why, we’ve got a mission? Chase-No, he wants us to check our vehicles. Marshall-Okay great, my trucks water pressure has been a bit on the low side lately. Most likely needs to be cleaned. Chase-Yeah, and my wench has been a little stubborn. Let’s go! Pups Right! Soon enough they met with Ryder. Ryder-Thanks Chase! Chase-No prob Ryder, sir! Ryder-Okay guys, being I’m still looking over my hovercraft. I thought it’d be a good idea to have you guys do an inspection of yours Chase-Great, I already told them about it, and we each agree it’d be a good idea…because some of ours have been acting a little fussy lately. Ryder-Well, if you need any help just let me know. Pups-Kay! With that each of them did their own inspections and made sure everything was in tip top shape. Chase-What the? Oh man, dang it! Ryder-Something wrong Chase? Chase-Yeah kind of, I was looking over my wench and found that the motor had some rust inside it. Ryder-Hmm, it had to have been from helping Caption Turbit getting his ship back to shore. Chase-Well, what do I do? Ryder-Don’t worry about it, by the look of it, we caught it in time. I’ll just get some rust a way and that’ll fix it right up. Chase-Thanks Ryder, sir! Ryder-No prob, be right back! Ryder came back shortly, but looked at the bottle. Ryder-Oh yeah, I nearly forgot…how am I going to do this without hands? Rocky-Maybe you could try out your new claw arm? Ryder-Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about that. Thanks Rocky! Rocky-No problem! Ryder-Um, *bark* claw arm! Just then a claw arm came out of his pup pack. Ryder-Okay…here we go. He tried to move it, and took a bit of work…mainly being he had a hard time controlling the dang thing and even poked his eye with it. Ryder-Ow, that hurt. Rocky-Need some help? Ryder-Yes please… Rocky took out his claw arm, and showed him the ropes on how to use it, soon he got the hang of it. Ryder-Ah there we go, thanks again Rocky. Rocky-It’s no trouble Ryder, to be honest…I had a bit of a hard time using it the first go around. *blush* Chase-It’s always a learning curve, when I had to use Rubbles rig for the first time…*shiver* man that was embarrassing! Ryder-Yes, but once you had a little guidance. You were using it just fine. Rubble-Yeah, and my truck can be a little tricky. Ryder-Each of your vehicles have their tough points, but that’s why we trained before. So that you can use them to the best of your abilities, and each of you did have a few hiccups with learning how to use them, but look at each of you now. You each make me very proud. Chase-Thanks Ryder, that means a lot coming from you. Skye-Yeah, thanks…we always give it our all, and sometimes go beyond. Ryder-…Yeah…(like before…) Chase noticed some…sadness in Ryder’s voice Chase-You okay Ryder? Ryder-Huh? Oh yeah, sorry, just thinking about something else. Anyway, sorry about the wait Chase. *uses claw arm to spray the rust away on the wench motor.* Ryder-I’m going to go do some work on my hovercraft. If you pups need anything, just let me know. With that Ryder went inside, and each of the pups got back to work. However, each of them couldn’t help but worry about what he said. Chase-I-I hope he’ll be okay… Zuma-Yeah, something must be eaten the poor dude. Skye-We have to find out what it is…maybe if we do…we can help him. Rocky-Yeah, Ryder always, always helped us. Now it’s our turn to return the favor. Each of them nodded in agreement. With that each of them finished up and headed over too Katie’s place. Skye-Katie, you here? Katie-One sec pups! She said as she carried a heavy bag of cat food. Katie-Sorry, Kallie’s food just came. Chase-Wow, that’s almost as big as our food. Katie-Yep, she’s a hungry kitty. Kally-Meow. Katie-Anyway, what can I do you for? Chase-Well, it’s…Ryder…he seems troubled. Rocky-At first we thought he was still recovering from his transformation, but we’re starting to think it’s something else… Katie was silent for a moment. Katie-He must still be blaming himself for that… Chase-Katie, do you know why he’s upset? Katie-I have a feeling I know what’s bugging him…do you pups remember that crazy rescue with Stripes? Skye-*shiver* Ugh, it’s hard to forget. Chase-Yeah, that was one of the craziest rescues we ever did. Marshall-Yeah, and I still can’t get over how brave Skye was. Chase-No kidding! Skye-Guys, please don’t start! You’re going to make me blush! Chase-Sorry Skye. Skye-It’s okay, but yeah what about it? Katie-You each…weren’t the only ones shook up after it… Chase-What do you mean? Katie-The day you each went to help Jake…I talked to Ryder…and…he blames himself. Rocky-W-what!? Chase-What do you mean he blames himself!? Katie-He said…he blames himself for putting Skye in such a dangerous situation. Skye-B-But that’s not his fault!!! I did that because she needed to be saved! Kaite-That’s exactly what I told him, but he wishes he could have done more…I think he’s still beating himself up over it… Chase-Oh Ryder… Rocky-No wonder he’s so upset… Rubble-Yeah...he must feel terrible for putting his friend in that kind of danger. Skye-*sigh* I know…I wish we could tell him…we’re sorry…but, knowing him. He’ll just say its fine, so we don’t worry… Katie-Yeah, that does sound like him…if only there was a way we could tell him together…but how…wait, I got it! A camping trip! Skye-Huh, but why? Katie-Well, this was a big shock for Ryder…I think he could use a break. Chase-Yeah, that’s a great idea! Skye-Yeah, and we can tell him how sorry we are. Plus, camping always puts a smile on his face! Rocky-Don't you mean your face? Skye- *giggle* Okay you caught me, I love camping so much, but in all seriousness…I think this might be exactly what Ryder needs. Katie-I agree. So it’s settled, we’ll plan on leaving tomorrow. I’ll be sure to tell Ryder. Chase-Thanks Katie. Just then their pup tags went off Ryder-Paw Patrol, to the Lookout! Pups-Ryder needs us! Katie-Well, looks like this is your first job with Ryder as a pup. Good luck! Chase-Thanks! With that each of them ran to the Lookout and Marshall made it first. Marshall-Yay I made it first, oh no! Just then each of them ran in and crashed into him. Marshall-Ugh, what the? Zuma-Sorry dude, I guess we’re each just so excited! Chase-Yeah, this is a crashing good time! Pups-*laugh* each of them went up the elevator and got into their gear, and once at the top leaped into their respected spots. Chase-Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir! Ryder was sitting right in front of them and with a look of confidence said. Ryder-Thanks for showing up so fast pups, Caption Turbot needs our help. Wally's somehow got himself stuck half way into a cave opening. Ryder said as he ran up to the controls changing the pics. Zuma-That could be totally bad for him! Chase-No kidding. Ryder-Right, so that's why we need to get him out ASAP! For this rescue...Skye! I need you to use your eyes in the skies to spot Wally. Skye-Yip yip! does a back-flip Let's take to the skies! Ryder-Zuma! I need you to help me get him out, we'll use our scuba gear to try and get him loose. Zuma-Let's dive in! Ryder-Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll! With that he ran to the elevator and the pups went down the slide Each of the pups got into their respected vehicles, and looked at the gate leading to Ryder's, and soon enough he came out with his new hovercraft. Ryder-Alright, let's move out! Chase/Skye-YEAH!!! Soon enough they made it to Caption Turbot's boat Caption Turbot-Thanks for coming guys, I honestly am worried about him Ryder-No problem Caption, we'll have him out in not time! talks into his pup tag Ryder-Skye, anything? Skye-Nothing yet Ryder, wait I think I just found him! He's stuck in the cave near Caption Blackfur's hide out! Caption Turbot-Blackfur's hide out? Why would he be over there...unless....*gasp* Oh no, the clam migration! Zuma-Cwam Migration? Cation Turbot-Yeah, every year the clams in this area look for a place with a more darker climate to have their offspring. Ryder-Wally loves clams, he must be over there trying to get them and got stuck. Zuma-We gotta get the bid dude lose! Ryder-Right, let's go! With that they made their way to where Skye was and found Wally half way in the cave. Ryder-Okay, how are we going to pull this one off? Zuma-I don't know wyder...hey, what's that? looks down and sees a small cave under the water Zuma-Sweet! Ryder-What is it? Zuma-I see a cave under the water, it looks like it leads to the hideout. Ryder-Great job Zuma! Heh, guess it's time to try this out. puts on his pup pack's scuba gear Zuma-Let's Dive in Wyder! Ryder-You got it Zuma! With that they went under the water and made their way into the cave, to their luck it it led to the inside of the cave. Ryder-Zuma! Points to a lose rock under Wally, and Zuma nodded. With that they managed to push it out of the way freeing Wally! Captain Turbot-Wally!! Wally-Arf arf! Captain Turbot-Thanks guys, you saved Wally! Ryder-No problem captain, whenever you're in trouble. Just yelp for help! Soon enough they were back home and Ryder noticed they were packing. Ryder-Why are you guys packing? Chase-Well, you see we were talking to Katie...and we've decided that you could use a break. So we're each taking a camping trip. Ryder-Pups, I said I was fine. I deeply appreciate you caring about me, but you don't have to do this for me. Rocky-Yes we do, you're always helping us...and we can tell somethings eating you up...we want to help you. Just like you helped us. Please, do it for us... Ryder- sigh So you each saw through me? Chase-Yeah...we know what things to look out for. Skye-Ryder...we're all here for you...we know this is still a big shock for you...it's just as much of one for us...when your dad said you might be stuck like this...we were worried all night and didn't get much sleep. Chase-To us, you're much more than our leader...you're our best friend...and...our dad. Rocky-Yeah...and we want to help you through your time of need. A tear fell down Ryder's face. Ryder-Alright...you guys win...thank you...thank you for doing this for me. With that they each got packed and met Katie, soon enough they were in their fave camping spot. Skye-Oh man, I never get tired of this place Rocky-It does have it's own little charm. Ryder-You said it, I'm going to get some fire wood. Rubble, I need you to get your rig, we can use it's dumper bucket to haul the wood. Rubble-Rubble on the dubble! With that they started looking for the wood...but unknown to them, there was a red colored pup watching them. ???-Hmm, these guys...there's something about them...I get the feeling that I may want to stick around them.